Stop All The Clocks
by Aranel-Calen
Summary: One-shot about Fred's Funeral


The Burrow was silent that morning as Harry woke up; he reached for his glasses and sat up sighing and ran his hand through his hair. Today was the day they buried Fred Weasley. It was two weeks after the final battle and it was the day the whole family had been dreading. Yesterday everyone had busied themselves with preparations for the service and wake as a distraction from thinking about today. He stood and stretched before heading for the wardrobe to don his black dress robes and pulled on his yellow shirt, it had been decided that Fred would not have wanted them to wear all black but at the same time they couldn't escape their sorrow, so everyone was wearing colour as well as the black. He checked himself in the mirror realising he could no longer delay the inevitable, Harry knew the family didn't blame him but that didn't stop the voice in the back of his head making him realise he did play some part, meaning part of him wanted to hide from the family. He wasn't sure if he could face the whole family so instead of heading down to the kitchen he made his way up to Ron's room, he knocked lightly in case Hermione had snuck up there last night but he heard a muffled voice saying to come in and he entered to find Ron sat on his bed with one orange sock on and the other hanging loosely in his hand.

"When I was like 8, Fred turned all my socks orange, I had been so annoyed as I hated the colour at the time…..I don't know what to do without him Harry." He whispered turning his pained face towards his best friend, in a flash Harry was at his side pulling him into a hug. Ron just let all his emotions out onto his best friend and Harry let him, knowing that Ron would hate to show all these feelings in front of his family and friends. Slowly the sobs subsided but neither young man loosened their grip on the other. Harry turned at the sound of the door and saw Hermione slip into the room, dressed in a black skirt, red shirt and black cardigan and a red Alice band in her hair, Harry noticed her red eyes and that she had been crying. She came and knelt by the two and placed her head in Ron's lap and grasped Harry's spare hand to her and the three sat there entwined with each other offering and receiving comfort as tears slipped down their faces. Hermione was the first one to pull away, ever the logical one. "We should go, everyone is gathering in the kitchen. People will start arriving soon." She whispered as she took Ron's sock placing it on his foot as Harry summoned his shoes. Once Ron was dressed they stood in a circle and rested their heads against each other, gathering the strength they would need for the day. No words were needed…after all they had been through over the years they weren't needed.

As they entered the kitchen the quiet was unearthly. Round the table sat Bill wrapped in Fleur's arms, Charlie, Percy and George and standing by the window was Ginny. Wearing a pale blue dress, black cardigan and a black hair band, her chocolate eyes looked almost haunted as Harry made his way over to her. "Please don't hug me, if I hug you then I will start crying and never stop" she whispered, Harry merely nodded and grasped her hand. After another brief silence Arthur entered with Molly who was leaning heavily on her husband and walked outside into the grey morning followed by the others, it was almost as if someone had enchanted the weather to reflect the somber mood. Arthur turned and said "Right Weasley's, gather round" The family of red heads gathered in a circle, holding hands and throwing arms around each other. Fleur, Hermione and Harry stood to the side slightly knowing this was a moment for immediate family only. Molly looked at her husband and children "Today we do not have to be strong, today we remember the good times we had with Fred and we say goodbye to him and let him know how much we loved him."

Harry felt Hermione grab his hand and whisper in his ear "The coffin is here" Harry turned to his left noticing two wizards in black robes and in between them a wooden coffin. Not wanting to distress the family Harry and Hermione quickly made their way over to direct the funeral wizards on where to place the coffin. The service and burial would take place at The Burrow as Molly wanted Fred to be nearby, they had picked a spot near the orchard where Fred could watch over the house and the field where they play Quidditch. Once Fred was in place Harry noticed guests started to arrive, again he and Hermione rushed to guide everyone towards the seats to give the Weasley's as much time as possible. Finally once everyone was seated and the officiating Wizard stood next to the coffin they made their way back to the family, they all turned as they approached: "It's time". Hermione slipped her hand into Ron's and Harry did the same with Ginny as they walked, at the sight of the coffin the tears started. As they walked down the aisle Harry saw many faces from Hogwarts including Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and the teachers from McGonagall to Hagrid. Harry also recognised some of the store owners from Diagon Alley, it was by far the most well attended funeral he had been to since the battle.

The wizard stood at the front and gave his speech before calling Harry and Hermione to come forward; they stood before the crowd holding hands. Harry cleared his throat before speaking "The Weasley's understandably felt they wouldn't be able to speak today, so as two people who have spent the past 7 years with the family, Hermione and I were asked to say a few words. Throughout my life I have lost many important people in my life and the only thing I have learnt is that the pain never goes away but it does get easier. The hardest part really is when a person who is such a tour de force and has such a vibrant approach to life such as Fred dies, it feels like the world is grey and that no colour could ever come back again. But that is not what Fred would have wanted, he would want us to continue the jokes and laughs because then his sacrifice was worth something….A couple of years before he died my godfather said to me 'the ones that love us never really leave us. And you can always find them here'" As he said it Harry placed his hand over his heart "And that is where Fred will always live"

He finished and stepped back as Hermione stepped up with a piece of paper in her hand. "There was a muggle poet called W.H Auden and he wrote a poem that perfectly sums up our feelings over the loss of Fred:

'Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,  
>Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone.<br>Silence the pianos and with muffled drum.  
>Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come.<p>

Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead,  
>Scribbling on the sky the message 'He is Dead',<br>Put crépe bows round the white necks of the public doves,  
>Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves.<p>

He was my North, my South, my East and West,  
>My working week and my Sunday rest,<br>My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song,  
>I thought that love would last forever: I was wrong.<p>

The stars are not wanted now, put out every one;  
>Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun,<br>Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood.  
>For nothing now can ever come to any good.'"<p>

As she finished Hermione dissolved into tears and Harry rushed to wrap his arms round her and pulled her back towards the Weasley's, not a single one of them had a dry eye as they all tried to muffle their sobs. Harry sat with one arm round Hermione who was trying to offer comfort to Ron and in his other he cradled Ginny and could feel her tears seeping through. Everyone stood and gathered round the grave as the wizard lowered Fred's coffin into the earth, suddenly a series of fireworks were let off with the final one spelling out 'Mischief Managed'. Everyone turned to see Lee Jordan and George high five each other with tears still shining on their cheeks. Slowly everyone started to head towards the tents as they wiped their tears and blew their noses, now was the time to celebrate Fred's life before carrying on with their own.


End file.
